Diagnostic and status information provided by portable and embedded devices, if available, is typically transmitted using a physical connection such as a universal serial bus connection or a joint test action group (JTAG) connection. Colored lights may be used to indicate limited status condition such as a green light signaling correct operation and a red light signaling an error in operation.